Smiles and Laughs and Trouble
by WolfWinks
Summary: Harry never thought he would fall for a boy let alone two. A collection written for 30 Day OT3 competition. They won't all be light-hearted, but I'm going to try and make the majority happy. Pairing: Fred/Harry/George. Day one: Confess. Day two: In a rush
1. Confess

**Title:** Who is Who?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** This whole collection is written for the 30 day OT3 challenge/competition. My pairing: Fred/Harry/George. Day one: Confess

* * *

Fred and George stood in front of Harry with their arms crossed. They were glaring down at him, but the amused glint in their eyes, and the slight tilt to their lips reassured Harry that they weren't truly mad.

"Which one is George this time," they said together.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He crossed his legs and leaned back on the couch and pointed to the twin on the left. "You're George," he said with absolute certainty.

George's arms fell to his side, while Fred let him smile free. "How do you know," George said. "Come on, you have to tell me."

Harry pressed his lips together and shook his head. There was no way he was revealing that secret. He smiled when the pair pouted together.

"Please," Fred said, taking a step closer.

"You know you want to," George said, also taking a step forward.

Harry eyed the pair. "I don't," he said, but his voice was hesitant.

The twins smirked. "You will," they said together. As one they pounced on the helpless boy. George held Harry's arms back as Fred wiggled his fingers into Harry's stomach.

"Ah, Fred!" Harry said. He tired to move away from the moving fingers, but George's grip held firm. Harry started to laugh, and tears leaked out of his eyes. "George, Fred, please!" he screamed.

The fingers didn't stop.

"Reveal your secret," George said in his ear, as Fred paused in his movements.

Harry sagged into George's arms, but he shook his head. "Never," he said with a bright smile. Harry watched as Fred made eye contact with his twin before turning back to face Harry.

"You asked for it," he said.

Harry closed his eyes and tensed his muscles preparing for the tickling to resume, but when Fred's fingers touched his side they didn't tickle. They moved along his stomach in a slow caress, and Harry couldn't hold back a shiver. He opened his eyes only to see Fred's face barely an inch away.

Fred smirked before closing his own eyes and leaning in close. His hand continued to move along Harry's stomach as he pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry moaned into the kiss, and relaxed again. He forgot about everything except the lips on his and the warmth of Fred's fingers. When George moved his fingers high on Harry's thigh, he was lost.

Suddenly, and without warning, the fingers stopped moving and the lips pulled away. Harry opened his eyes wide and stared at Fred—the only twin he could see—like he was mad. "What are you—"

"Confess," Fred said with a triumphant grin.

Harry glared and shook his head.

"Very well," Fred moved away from Harry, lifting his hands away from his stomach and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

Harry whined, but Fred onto smirked. "George," he begged, pushing himself into George's frame. He felt George stiffen, in more ways than one, but he didn't move his hand any further up.

"Confess," he murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry didn't say anything. He pushed back, but George only moved his hand off Harry completely.

"Fine," he said. "George's voice is smoother, like chocolate, and Fred's is rough. When Fred glares, his eyebrow twitches and when George smiles his mouth parts just slightly." Harry glared at the gaping twins. "Are you happy," he asked.

There was a moment pause where the twins didn't move or say anything for a moment. George was the first to move. He tilted Harry's face up and around so Harry was looking at him and kissed him briefly. "You're amazing," he said.

"I guess he deserves his prize, right Fred?"

"Right."

Harry smiled and enjoyed his reward. It was definitely worth revealing his secret. _Besides,_ he thought, _it's not like I told them everything._

* * *

(w.c 635)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. In a Rush

**Title:** Dead Inside and Out  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Character death **  
Notes:** Day Two: In a rush

* * *

Harry moved in a daze. There were people screaming and crying. There was rubble surrounding him, and he had to force his sore limbs to keep moving forward. The move repeated over and over in his head, as did the memories he just watched.

He should be in the forest by now.

Harry looked into the Great Hall and saw the dead and wounded being rounded up. Children as young as fourteen were carrying bodies and lying them down at one end.

 _Remus._ Harry's eyes prickled when he saw the last of the Marauders lying in still silence. _Tonks._ His godson's mother lying next to her recent husband just as still almost had his tears breaking free. His heart ached when he saw young Colin with Luna Lovegood crying over him.

 _I should be in the forest._

Harry looked to the crowd of redheads in one corner and he saw the tears running down everyone's faces. He could see Ron, and Ginny holding each other close. He saw Arthur with his head buried in Molly's hair. Molly's whole body was shaking, and her hands were clenched in Bill's who was kneeling on the ground with his head bent.

He couldn't see the twins.

 _No. Merlin, please no._

Harry approached with small steps. All the sound seemed to disappear, and his vision narrowed until all he could see was the family of red-heads.

"Harry." Hermione placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He didn't even see her following him. "Maybe we—"

"Harry?"

He snapped his head around upon hearing George's broken voice. Stepping forward, Harry moved inside the circle and saw George with his head over Fred's chest. Fred's chest that wasn't moving.

"No," he said. "No." Harry backed away. He couldn't stand to see Fred still and pale, his eyes missing the gleam and his lips straight and still. He glanced back to George and saw a mirror image, the only difference was George's breaths. His chest was still moving, but he was as dead as his brother.

Harry turned and ran.

"Harry!"

The voice barely registered, so desperate he was to leave. He ran until he was outside staring at the forest he knew he needed to enter. Panic seized him and he wondered how long it'd been since Voldemort told him to come.

 _Forty-five? No, fifty minutes. I have to go now._

Harry took a step to move forward, intending to run if need be. He barely took another before there was a hand gripping his upper arm tightly.

"Harry, stop."

A second hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. George was standing behind him breathless.

"Where are you going?"

Harry didn't answer. He tried to shrug off George's hand, but he found he couldn't bring himself to do it, not when it looked like he was holding George up.

George glanced to the forest and then back to Harry. "Don't be stupid," he said. His voice was weak, broken. Harry had never heard George so serious or so sad.

"I'm not," Harry said, surprised to hear his own broken voice. "I have to go, and I have to go now."

George shook his head and glared. "He won't stop, you know he won't." He wiped an angry hand across his face, clearing his tears, only for more fall. "Don't make me loose you too."

Harry lowered his eyes. He stepped close and wrapped his arms around George's waist. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips to George's cold ones. The kiss was short, and long. Time seemed to stop, but Harry knew they were only kissing for a few second.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," he whispered. George's body froze and his limbs snapped to his side. Harry didn't let go, not until the spell was finished. He pulled back to look at George's face and saw the shock, betrayal and fear swirling in his unmoving features. "I'm so sorry," he said. "But I have to go."

Harry lowered George's body to the ground and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "I have to make sure Fred doesn't die in vain, and I have to make a better future for you." Harry let his own tears fall. "I love you so much," he said. He pressed a chaste kiss on George's lips, and then stood and walked away.

Harry was dead before he reached the clearing.

* * *

(w.c 731)

WolfWinks-xx-


	3. Sharing

**Title:** Tension  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Day three: Sharing. Also written for Music History Class at Hogwarts: Task: Listen to one of the pieces linked above and write a song that is inspired somehow by that song. Song: K 448 by Scarlatti.

* * *

Harry leaned his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about double devilish smirks and gleaming eyes. He tried to forget about the way two boys would look at him like he was something to eat, and the casual touches that just lasted a little too long. He couldn't relax as his thoughts continued to turn to those two boys in the most inappropriate ways.

The couch sank next to him and warm bodies pressed themselves against both his side. Harry's body froze, and for a brief moment, Harry clenched his eyes tight. He already knew who it was and wondered why they wouldn't leave him alone. _I just want to avoid you two in peace._

Harry opened his eyes and spotted the two mobs of red hair next to him. "Fred," he said, looking to his right. "George." He kept his voice calm and cool, despite all the panic in his mind. His thoughts were going in every direction and he couldn't seem to catch a single one.

"Harry," the twins said together with matching smiles. Their smiles were soft and kind, nothing like their usual half-smirk, half-smile.

"It's nice seeing you," Harry said, pushing himself away from the back of the couch. _Run, run, run._ "But I said I would meet Ron—"

"No, you didn't," George said, losing his smile.

"Ron's with Lavender down by the lake." Fred's voice seemed to deepen and frustration was engraved in his features. He placed a hesitant hand on Harry's knee. "Why are you avoiding us?"

Harry could feel his face paling. The tension that was running through his veins seemed to intensify, and his thoughts continued to whirl. How was he going to get out of this? What was he going to say? It didn't help that Fred's fingers were tracing soothing circles in his leg, which only heightened his distress as he thought about what would happen if they ever found out his secret. _I never want to lose them._

"Did I say Ron? I meant—"

"Stop it," Fred said. "We just want to know what's wrong."

George smiled and placed his hand on Harry's forearm. "We care about you."

Instead of making him relax, their words only heightened his panic. Although his heart warmed when he heard the words, they only seemed to make him hate himself. _They wouldn't care if they knew_. He closed his eyes again and clenched his fists. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said with forced calm.

"We won't leave—"

"—until you tell us what's wrong."

" _No_ ," Harry hissed out.

Fred frowned, and George glared. "We have a right to know what we've done to make you hate us," Fred snapped.

George placed a calming hand on Fred's shoulder, but Harry barely noticed. His thoughts froze and his gaze sharpened onto the twins. They looked frustrated, angry, but mostly they just looked sad.

"I don't hate you," Harry burst out. He leaned forward and stared at them with wide eyes desperate to remove the sadness he saw. "I could never hate you."

The words that Harry never thought he could say, or would say, pressed on his mind, and he could barely take a breath before they were coming out of his mouth. Once he started speaking he couldn't stop.

"I could never hate you. I've been worried that if I told you about what I've been thinking then _you_ would hate _me_. There are so many people out there that hate me and now I'm having thoughts that I shouldn't be having about boys and I can't stop so I've avoided you so that you never figure out what I've been thinking. I don't hate you; in fact, I think I don't hate you a little too much."

Harry stopped to draw a deep breath and looked at the wide-eyed twins then paled. _Did I just say all that?_ "I'm sorry," Harry said, jumping from the couch. "I'm sorry." He turned to dash upstairs but his hand was caught in a tight grip.

"Don't run away," Fred said, sitting beside his brother who was holding onto Harry. They were both grinning and leaning towards Harry. "Are you saying that you like us?"

"As in _like-like_ us?" George practically sang the words.

Harry blushed and averted his eyes. He didn't speak anymore, but he didn't need to.

"Wait," Fred said, his smile turning into a frown. "You do mean both of us, don't you?"

George, following his brother's thoughts and thinking back onto Harry's rant, also frowned. He looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry thought he might have spotted a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

Harry let out a loud sigh. Tension still ran through his body as he waited for the inevitable, but he didn't try and lie. "Yes, both of you." Harry closed his eyes and waited.

"That's—"

"—perfect."

"What?" Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ecstatic twins. Their smiles were wide, and their eyes were bright. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen them so beautiful before.

"We _like-like_ you too."

Harry blinked, and then blinked again. "You both like me?" When the twins nodded, Harry felt hope swell in his chest. He pushed it away, not yet ready to let go of all his worry and panic. "But what are you going to do? Are you both going to . . .?" Harry trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"We're both going to date you," Fred said.

"We can share you." George pulled Harry onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "We are _very_ good at sharing," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, but he smiled. He looked at Fred's genuine expression and finally let all the tension seep out of him. He leaned back into George's chest and beckoned Fred to sit next to them. When the twin's warmth surrounded him, Harry let himself close his eyes and finally relax.

* * *

(w.c 1,004)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. Doubt

**Title:** For Your Safety  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
Notes: Day four: Doubts. Also written for Ancient Runes class: Write about a character doing anything in their power to stop a disaster from happening

* * *

Harry stared at the flames with dull, lifeless eyes, his voice silent and his body still. The common room was dark and empty, but Harry wasn't surprised considering the late hour. The warmth from the fire burned his face, and the flames flickered with every breath he expelled. Harry barely noticed as he sunk further and further into his head.

 _He's dead and it's my fault._

 _Everyone I love is in danger._

 _Horrible monster._

 _Freak._

Harry sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. The events from two nights ago played over and over in his head. He continued to see the bright flash of green light, the severed hand and those blood red eyes.

Harry buried his head into his knees and shook. He felt his knees becoming wet, but he didn't care.

He relived the fear and desperation. He felt the horror at seeing Cedric's dead body all over again. His arm ached where the knife cut into his skin, and his muscles twitched just like after the curse.

Harry's shakes increase.

He couldn't stop seeing a different situation, one that was yet to happen but would if he wasn't careful. He could hear Ron's screams, and see Hermione's tears as they fought for their life. He saw the flash of yellow as the pain curse hit Fred, and a flash of green as George fell to the ground just like Cedric.

 _No._ Harry lifted his head and clenched his jaw. _I won't let that happen._

Harry let another tear slip free. He knew what he had to do tomorrow, and he knew how hard it was going to be. _It's not like they're going to want anything to do with me now anyway._

* * *

"Fred, George, could I speak to you for a moment?" Harry fiddled with his fingers and didn't look at the twins. They were in the common room, but most of the students were quietly talking. The news of Cedric's death had hit everyone hard. Harry was receiving some odd glances from some students, but a glare from Ron or Hermione had them looking away in an instant.

Harry sent them a thankful smile before chancing a glance at the twins. They were both studying him with serious expressions, obviously noticing his distressed expression. There was a small crease between Fred's eyes, and George's head was tilted at a slight angle.

"Sure," Fred said. He placed his cards down and stood. George stood as well, and led the others to the twin's dorm room. Fred reached for Harry's hand, but Harry moved out of reach.

"What's up?" George asked, settling on the bed. Fred stayed standing next to Harry, but turned to face him.

Harry backed away from Fred, finding it hard to breathe standing so close, and looked at the ground again. "I think . . . I've been thinking, and I . . . this isn't going to work." Harry had to force the words out and as soon as they were said Harry regretted them. His heart ached and his eyes watered when he saw the shock and hurt on the twin's faces.

"What's not going to work?" Fred demanded, though it was obvious he knew what Harry was talking about. Fred took a step forward, but George stood from the couch and grabbed Fred's hand in a light grip.

"What's wrong? What changed?" George's voice was small, but he gazed into Harry's eyes with determination.

Harry shook his head and backed further away. His back hit the shut door and he leaned there. "I just think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." Harry's voice broke, and it came out weak, but he was determined to say what needed to be said. _I have to protect them._

"Why?" Fred demanded. It was obvious that he was angry and hurt. His free hand clenched at his side, and he took a step towards Harry, ignoring George's tugging. "What have we done wrong?"

"N-nothing," Harry stuttered. "It's—"

"Not us it's you?" Fred scoffed and pulled his hand away from George's. "That's the biggest piece of bull I've ever heard."

Harry started to tremble. He pushed his back into the wall, and when he couldn't back up any further, he sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

The fight seemed to leave Fred's body as he watched Harry break down. He took another step forward. George copied his steps until they were both on either side of Harry.

"What's going on, Harry?" George asked in a soft voice.

"I can't lose you," he murmured. "I just can't."

Fred glanced to George in confusion, but George only shrugged. "What do you mean?" Fred said.

Harry shook his head and buried his face into his knees. His head shook back and forth, and his trembling increased. "I killed him," he whispered. "I killed him, and I can't risk you guys. I love you too much." Harry froze when he heard his own words. It was the first time he'd ever said those words to anyone, though he knew he loved the twins a long time ago.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and fingers wrapped around his ankles. When Harry peered out from behind his fringe, he saw Fred sitting in front of him leaning forward, and George sitting to his left with his arm pulling Harry close.

"I love you too," George said.

"As do I, love you, I mean."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? No, you can't," he said. " _If_ you love me you'll die."

"Harry," Fred said. "We _do_ love you, and we want to stay with you forever." Fred leaned even closer and rested his chin on Harry's knees. Harry had backed up a little when Fred leaned forward, but even then, Fred was only a hairbreadth away and their breaths mixed.

"You are never to blame for the lives that You-Know-Who takes." George pressed his forehead against Harry's head and let himself breath in Harry's scent.

Harry closes his eyes and looks away. He hears George sigh by his ear and a huff of breath brushed his face.

"Besides," Fred said after a short pause, his voice brighter. "Breaking up with us would be a travesty."

"A tragedy."

"A true disaster."

Harry smiled, and the twin's copied him when they saw it. "Thanks," he whispered. He relaxed into George's arms, and his smile widened when Fred settled himself on Harry's other side.

"So, are we going to go down for dinner tonight?" George asked after a long moment of content silence. "Because, I'm hungry."

Fred snorted, and Harry chuckled weakly. "Now that's a tragedy."

* * *

(w.c 1,118)

WolfWinks-xx-


	5. Date

**Title:** Nerves  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Day five: date

* * *

Ron rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend throw another shirt onto the bed. "Mate," he said, trying to keep all the amusement and frustration out of his voice. "You're acting like a girl."

"Am not," Harry said, his voice muffled from inside the closet.

"Yeah, you are." Ron dodged a pair of pants that was thrown at his head. "Seriously, they aren't going to care what you wear."

Harry pulled himself from the closet, crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "How do you know?"

Ron glared right back at him. "I'm related to the twins. I know how they think."

Harry slumped and stared at the clothes on the bed. "I still want to look good." He turned back to the closet and continued to rummage through it.

Ron sighed and pushed himself off the bed. "We're going to need Hermione," he said as he shuffled out of the room.

* * *

Lee lay on the bed with his arm covering his eyes. He listened to the sounds of frantic movements on the other side of the room and the worried murmur of voices. He didn't move from his permission, but his lips tilted into a smile.

"You don't need to worry so much," Lee said without moving his arm.

The movements stopped and the room fell into silence. Lee tensed, waiting for the inevitable. He didn't need to wait long.

"What would you know?" one twin said from his left.

"You've never been on a date," the other twin said on his right.

Lee pulled his arm away and glared at the twins. "I have too," he said, indignant that they would think such a thing.

"Oh yeah," Fred (or was it George) said.

Lee turned to the left to look at him. "Yes, I've been on plenty of dates."

"In the last year?"

Lee turned to the right and paused. He thought back and realised they were right. The last date he'd been on was at least three years ago. Lee slumped, that was a depressing thought.

"Don't worry, Lee-Lee," the twin on the right said.

"You'll get a girl one day."

Lee just flopped back onto the bed and covered his eyes again.

"But until you do. . ."

Lee lifted his arm to peer at the twins when they trailed off.

Together, the twins smirked and opened their mouths. "Don't give us advice."

* * *

"Harry fiddled with the buttoned-down green shirt that he'd been forced into by Hermione. Ron slapped his hands away while Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're hair really is uncontrollable," she muttered as she tried to flatten it once again.

"Hermione, leave the bloke alone. He looks fine."

"Fine," Harry muttered. He sounded like he was in a daze, and his fingers drifted back to the seam of his shirt. "Just fine?" He looked up with wide eyes. "Maybe I should go and change again."

"Oh, don't do that," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned sharply around and spotted the twins looking like two Greek Gods in their white buttoned-down shirts tucked into simple black trousers.

"You wouldn't want to deprive us of this site."

Harry blushed bright red, but he smiled and stepped towards the twins. He felt instantly relaxed upon seeing them smiling at him. "You look just as good," Harry said with his own smirk. "Although," he paused and watched as they exchanged anxious looks. "I think you'd look better. . ." Harry stepped towards George—the twin on the left—and reached for his waist. "Without this tucked in," Harry said as he pulled the shirt out from George's pants. He was pleased to see the slight tint on George's cheeks.

George cleared his throat and attempted to speak, but he couldn't seem to force the words past his lips.

Harry smirked and stepped towards Fred, repeating the process. "Perfect," he said once he stepped back to admire his work.

Fred was also now sporting a smirk, but he seemed to have more control over his emotions. "Ready to go," he said with a slightly deeper than normal voice.

"Ready."

* * *

(w.c 692)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. Kiss

**Title:** Kiss and Kiss and Kiss  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Day six: Kiss

* * *

He really should have known better. Harry has known the twins since he was eleven, his best friend is their younger brother, and he's been the victim too many times to count, but when they poured him that drink he was too distracted to really think about it too much. Now, he wished he'd stopped to think.

"Fred," Harry whined as he placed another kiss on Fred's cheeks. "How could you do this to me?" he asked as the urge to kiss appeared again. He leaned up and pecked him on the cheek again. He refused to give the twins the satisfaction of a kiss on the lips.

Fred chuckled. "It would feel so much better if you kissed me on the lips, you know."

"Yeah, that's how we created the potion."

Harry glared at them both. He could feel his lips tingling again and the urge to kiss one of the twins became almost unbearable again. He leaned close and kissed George this time. "I refuse," he said. "It's the only little bit of damned control I have over the situation."

Fred and George exchanged a glance and smirked in unison. "There is another way to make it wear off other than to wait the twelve hours."

Harry glanced up and stared at the twins with hopeful eyes. "Will you tell me?" Harry pulled his lip into a pout and widened his eyes into the strongest puppy dog look he could manage. He suppressed the urge to kiss the twins as long as he could while he stared at them. He saw the twins waver, but before they even opened their mouths, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"If you do one thing for us—"

"—we'll give you the answer."

Harry kissed George on the cheek then looked between the two twins suspiciously. "What?"

"We both want a kiss on the lips," they said together.

Harry frowned at the twins. "Was this why you concocted this whole prank?" Harry asked, leaning in to kiss Fred on the cheek again. "I always kiss you on the lips."

"No," Fred said.

"You respond when we kiss you—"

"—but you've never initiated a kiss."

Harry barely noticed himself moving forward to give the twins kisses on the cheeks again. He thought back to all the times they had kissed, and he realised they were right. He was always happy to kiss them, but he was too scared to initiate the kiss.

Harry looked back to the twins and nodded. "Fine, but then you'll tell me?"

"We swear," they said together.

Harry nodded and leaned forward. He leaned closer to Fred, and with only a small moment hesitation, he pressed his lips against George's. George responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. Harry melted into the kiss and let the feelings wash over him.

When Harry pulled back, George was flushed and Harry could feel his own cheeks warming.

"Wow," Fred said from behind them. "I can't wait for my kiss."

Harry smiled and crawled over to Fred. He didn't hesitate this time before kissing Fred. Fred was more demanding than his brother, and he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth almost as soon as their lips touched. Harry let him, clenching his fingers in the front of Fred's shirt. Fred's kiss was more intense than George's but it was no more or less wonderful. Harry was feeling dazed when he pulled away from Fred.

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment before the reason behind the kissing came back to his mind. "So, how do I get rid of the affects?"

The twins blinked at him for a moment before smiling at him. "You already have," Fred said.

"The way to remove the effects was a kiss to the lips for each person who created it."

"You've done that."

Harry stared at the twins for a moment just blinking. "That's all I had to do?" he asked.

"Yep," George said.

"When you refused to do so to keep some control—"

"—you were condemning yourself."

Harry's eye twitched and his hand moved to his pocket where his wand was. "I'm going to kill you both," he said, pulling his wand out.

The twin's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," Fred said, though he wasn't sure.

"Are you sure?" Harry responded, raising his wand in the air.

The twins didn't hang around to answer.

* * *

(w.c 744)

WolfWinks –xx-


	7. Disagree

**Title:** New Looks  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Day 7: disagree. Written for Transfiguration: write about a character who changes an aspect of themselves that they believe is too identical to someone else. Bonus: (word) think.

* * *

Harry stared at the twins in shocked amusement. They had their backs to each other and their arms were crossed over their chests. With the exact same prideful look on their face and the high-and-mighty tilt to their chin, they looked like a pair princes.

"You don't think enough," George said with a sniff.

"You think too much," Fred said back huffing.

"Your freckles are shaped weirdly," George said.

"So are yours," Fred said in return.

"Um, guys?"

The twins turned to Harry in unison, glaring at each other when they realised their actions matched. "What?" they said together, only for their glares to intensify.

Harry's lips twitched, but he managed to hide his amusement behind a wall of confusion. "What's going on?"

There was a moment's pause where the twins looked at Harry and glared at each other. Then they both threw out a hand and pointed it at their twin. "We look exactly the same," they said together.

Harry's eyebrow rose, and he stared at the twins like they were crazy. "You guys are identical twins," Harry said, looking between the two.

"Why does that mean we have to be the same?" Fred asked. His voice held a petulant tone, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "I want to look original, not like _him_ ," he said with a sneer.

George also crossed his arms and huffed. "Why would I want to look like _you_ anyway?"

Harry watched as the twins faced off. He was starting to become worried, he'd never seen them act like this before. "Guys, this is crazy."

"You can't say anything," George said, turning his glare to Harry. "You don't have someone that is exactly the same as you."

Harry leaned forward, touching George's arm only briefly before it was pulled away. Harry turned hurt eyes to Fred, who winced but didn't come forward.

"George has a point," Fred said. "You can't know what we're talking about."

Fred stood, and after one last glare at George, left the dorm room. George left soon after and Harry stayed sitting on the bed left behind. _What just happened?_

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the weekend trying to speak to one twin or the other. They were avoiding each other, and they also seemed to be avoiding him. Any amusement Harry had felt was completely gone now and he only felt tired, confused and hurt.

"Fred," Harry said as he ran to catch up with one twin.

"I'm George, not Fred?" he asked, not turning around or slowing his stride.

Harry hesitated, suddenly unsure, but he'd never been wrong before. "Funny, but I can always tell you apart."

Rather than feeling relieved that Harry could tell who he was, Fred seemed enraged. He spun around and faced Harry, who paled in realisation. "Apparently not," George said, turning away from Harry again and disappearing down the corridor.

Harry stared after him in shocked silence. _Merlin, what have I done?_

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid?" Harry's hands were covering his face and muffling his words.

Hermione sat beside him rubbing his back. "It's okay to be mistaken sometimes," she said. "We've all been confused more than once."

Harry pulled away from Hermione and glared. "No, you've all been confused more than once, I haven't. The only time I didn't know which twin was George and which was Fred was the day I met them. How could—"

The portrait door opened at that moment and Harry turned his attention to the person that had just entered. It was Fred—this time he was sure—except he didn't look exactly the same.

"Hello fellow Gryffindor students," he said with a smile that Harry had been missing. "I am officially my own person."

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at the now brown haired, blue eyes twin. George's hair was almost down to his shoulders, and his face was clear of all freckles and other blemishes. In fact, it looked a little too perfect. Harry felt rage swell in his chest, and before he could really think about the consequences, he'd jumped to his feet grabbed Fred's arm. "Come with me," he practically growled out, heading towards the fifth year boy dormitory. He barely noticed Hermione smirking at his back.

"Let go," Fred said when they reached the room. "George told me what you did."

Harry winced, but he was distracted when the door behind him opened.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron with his older brother's ear trapped in his hand. George didn't look much better than his brother. In fact, he almost had the same new features except his freckles were still apparent and his hair was cut in a military style.

"You look like me!" the twins said together.

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

"Hermione said you dragged Fred up here," Ron said. His eyebrow rose and he looked at Harry. "I've always wanted to do this," he said, tugging a little harder on his brother's ear to emphasise his point.

Harry smiled briefly before dragging the second protesting twin inside. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron waved as he left the twins alone with Harry, chuckling slightly when he saw his brother's skin pale in the face of Harry's rage.

Harry turned and glared down at the twins. "Enough is enough," Harry said.

"You don't know anything," George said, apparently still upset about earlier.

"Yeah, how would you know what it's like?"

Harry looked between the twins and all his anger disappeared, leaving bitter sadness. His shoulders slumped and he took a hesitate step forward. "What happened to cause this?" he asked.

The twins must have seen something in his gaze because Fred lowered his eyes to the ground, and George's anger seemed to drain out of his face.

"We're sick of the expectation that we must act the same because we look the same."

"We are different people yet no one is able to see that."

"I see that," Harry said, taking a step forward. "I can see your differences."

George was already shaking his head before Harry stopped speaking. "That's just it," he said. "You proved yesterday that you can't."

Harry was silent for a moment as he tried to sort out what he was feeling. The longer he stayed silent the longer his anger had to brew. He took a deep breath to try and stay calm. Despite his efforts, he spoke through clenched teeth. "You're not acting like yourselves," he said, "and you had your back to me."

George opened his mouth to protest, but Harry didn't let him. "I know that George is usually the kinder of the two of you. Fred is more likely to lash out with his words if he feels insulted, while George will wait for an explanation. Fred has more confidence, and it's always Fred who starts the conversation when you two plan to speak in twin talk. George likes sitting down in the evenings by the fire in silence, while Fred needs to chat with someone. Fred prefers to sit on the floor so he's closer to the fire, and George loves to dip his fingers in the water if we sit by the lake while Fred wouldn't dare."

Harry paused to take in the wide eyes of the twins, but he wasn't done. He needed them to understand. "As for not understanding, I disagree. I may not understand what it's like to have a twin, but I know what it feels like to be expected to live up to expectations, or have you forgotten who I am to the Wizarding world."

Harry barely managed to take a breath before he was being smothered in between his two twins. "We're sorry," they said together. "We didn't think."

Harry huffed. "No, you didn't," he said, his voice muffled slightly.

Fred pulled back first, clearing his throat. "How do you know that about us?"

Harry blushed at the intense look Fred was giving him, but he pulled back as well so he could see both Fred and George. "I have eyes, you know."

The twins chuckled and pulled Harry close again.

Snuggling his head into Fred's neck, Harry tugged on George's hair. "I can't believe you managed to change your looks too similar styles."

The twins sighed in unison. "It was inevitable."

* * *

(w.c 1,389)

WolfWinks –xx–


	8. Laughter

**Title:** The Night Shift  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Day eight: Laughter

* * *

Severus hated the night shift. He hated the fact that the little brats that lived in this school couldn't follow a simple rule like a curfew, and he hated that the teachers were the ones that suffered. _Though, seeing their faces when I find them is enjoyable._

The night shift was the chore every teacher hated, and any students caught out of bed were punished severely purely because they were the reason the teachers weren't in bed asleep. It just made Severus all the more determined to make sure his punishments stand out. It wasn't unusual to have a visit from another Head of House to complain about a crying child.

The night had been quiet tonight. Other than a first year Ravenclaw student—who'd lost track of time in the library and left for bed trembling—there hadn't been any other students breaking the rules. _For one_ , he thought _._ He was just making his final rounds in the potions corridor before heading to bed.

That's when he heard it.

Laugher. It was soft, barely there, but Severus' hearing was as great as any bat's, and he heard it as clear as day. A scowl formed on his face, and he turned towards the right where a door slightly ajar. Severus, realising just which classroom the student decided to break the rules in, promised at least a week of detention for the stupid fool.

"Shh," a voice said, chuckling. "Someone will hear you."

Severus' scowled deepened when he heard the familiar voice. Potter was out of bed, and in his classroom no less. All prepared to storm inside and give out two weeks of detention, and at least, 50 points, Severus took a step forward, but he stopped when two more all too familiar voice spoke up.

"Don't worry, no one will hear."

"There's no one around."

"We checked."

The Weasley twins. Severus almost snorted; he should have known. He stepped towards the door when another sound registered in Severus' ears. There was a small crackle, and a slight plop as a bubble popped.

 _No,_ Severus thought, _they wouldn't be that stupid._ The familiar soft clicking of a stirrer against the edge of a cauldron cemented the thought he didn't want to believe. _Apparently, they are_.

Severus didn't wait another minute. He barely registered the soft words being spoken, and he barely heard the soft moan that emitted out of the classroom just seconds before he slammed the door open. Later, he would think back and wish he'd listened a little closer to those noises.

"Professor Snape," Potter practically squeaked out as he pushed away from the twins surrounding him. He knocked into the table holding the cauldron, sending it tumbling to the ground with a loud clang, and spreading the half made potion all over the ground.

Severus felt his own face pale as one twin fell to the ground, and the other scrambled behind the table to hide the growing part of his body. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Severus felt the fury threaten to drown him, but he focused on the fear practically seeping out of the three boys in front of him, and he managed to stay in control. Just.

"Um. . . Well. . . We. . . I mean. . ."

"Stop that spluttering, Potter. If you can't articulate a single word properly, then I don't want to hear it." Severus took a deep breath, and then another.

"Detention for a month and one hundred points," he said.

The twin lying on the ground scowled. "That's not—"

"Each!" Severus was pleased to see the three boys jump. "Get to bed before I change my mind about being _lenient_."

The three boys scrambled away, Potter glaring at the twins, and the twins glaring at him. Severus thought he heard a soft, "that's lenientt?" but he couldn't care less what they thought. He watched until they disappeared and then walked back to his own quarters.

 _I need a drink,_ he thought. His mind flashed back to the embrace he saw. Potter sandwiched between the twins, one twin attacking the boy's neck while the other shared his saliva with the boy. Severus shuddered. _Make that two._

* * *

(w.c 687)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
